RainClan
Welcome to RainClan! We are the clan of slick coats, and we are the loyalest clan. The Cats Leader: Rainstar- Grey she-cat with blue-grey speckles with amber eyes. Deputy: Lightfoot- Light grey tabby tom with white paws and tail tip. Medicine cat: Mosstail-Brown tom with blue eyes. Warriors: Morningdew- Golden she-cat with pale green eyes. Shadeheart- Black tom with very dark green eyes. Longclaw- Very large light brown tabby tom with piercing blue eyes and very long claws. Forestrunner- Grey-brown she-cat with leafy green eyes. Brighteyes- White she-cat with bright golden face, legs and tail with bright blue eyes. Sandclaw- Sandy she-cat with green eyes. Sparrowcall- Mottled brown and grey tom with dark amber eyes Foxtail- Reddish tom with white chest and tail tip with pale green eyes Goldenpelt- Long furred golden she cat with green eyes. Leaptail- Ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentices: Leafpaw- Dark brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. Swiftpaw- Black tom with amber eyes. Volepaw- Grey tom with amber eyes and a long tail Robinpaw- Tortiseshell tom with blue eyes. Queens: Amberlight-Light brown she-cat with reddish amber eyes. Expecting Foxtails kits. Kits: (None) Mates Amberlight X Foxtail Sparrowcall X Goldenpelt Roleplay Febuary 17 2010 Rainstar pads out of her den and leaps swiftly onto the High-Branch. "May all cats old enough to caputure their own prey please join beneath the High-Branch for a Clan Meeting!"Her voice rings around camp. Leafpaw and Swiftpaw pad over from where they had been sharing a sparrow. Volepaw pads out of the elders den with a wad of old moss dangling in his jaws. Sparrowcall and Goldenpelt pad in to camp from a walk. All of RainClan stare at Rainstar. "As a new clan, we still have to decide who will be the deputy." The clan starts to murmer. Rainstar waits for silence. "Our first deputy will be." she pauses for another moment of thought. "Lightfoot." Lightfoot steps forward. "Thank you so much Rainstar! I swear by NightClan will serve you untill my death." "Lightfoot! Lightfoot!"the clan calls. "And lastly, tonight will be the first gathering of the clans. Lightfoot, Mosstail. You are required to go.Leafpaw, Swiftpaw, Volepaw, Longclaw, Forestrunner, Shadeheart, and Leaptail. You all may also come. Mosstail, please get some travling herbs together." She leaps off the High-Branch and pads into her den. "Your deputy!"Amberlight races over to her brother. "Well you kits are due any day."Lightfoot replies, looking at his sisters swollen belly. "I've seen you looking at Sandclaw."Amberlight says."Maybe you should go talk to her?" "Maybe later. Anyway, can you go ask Foxtail to lead a patrol to the SparrowClan border?"Lightfoot asks. "Yeah sure. Deputy." she giggles. "Thanks."Lightfoot puffs out his chest. "Yeah, you look really powerful."Amberlight purrs poking his chest before stalking off to go find her mate. Lightfoot takes a deep breath and starts calling out names for the patrols. "Shadeheart, will you and Forestrunner come with me on a hunting patrol?"The two cats nod. "I'll lead a patrol to the Breezeclan border."offered Morningdew padding up to him. "Alright."he says. He spots Amberlight. His heart sank. She was talking to Sandclaw. He strained to hear them. "Would you mind going with Lightfoot? He'll need more paws so they can catch more prey."Amberlight was saying. "Sure!"Sandclaw got to her paws. "Lightfoot, can I join your hunting patrol?"she asks. "Okay. Lets go!"he calls to his patrol. He gave Amberlight a irritated look all she did was and give him an evil smile. When the cats returned from the patrols, Rainstar gathered her clan to head to the gathering. March 20, 2011 Rainstar pads out of her den and glances around camp. "The time has come for yet another gathering. Lightfoot, Mosstail, Brighteyes, Foxtail, Morningdew, Volepaw, Swiftpaw, Robinpaw, and Longclaw." Rainstar yowls. Mosstail nods and hurries over to his den to get the traveling herbs. Once all the clan had their share of traveling herbs, they headed out to the gathering.FFAProud member and supporter. Category:FireClan Territory